Generally, a camera module photographs an optical image of an object by receiving the optical image of the object incident through a lens. Recently, a mobile phone is indispensably mounted with a camera module. A user grips a mobile phone using a hand to photograph an object. At this time, an optical image of the object is shaken by handshake of the user, whereby researches on an actuator are being widely required to compensate the shake of the optical image.
Furthermore, in view of the fact that size of a mobile phone must be reduced due to trends to miniaturize the mobile phones, developments of an actuator capable of minimizing an influence on the size of the camera module are urgently needed.